Never to be Forgotten
by MajorStupoid
Summary: When Roxas' parents are killed by Queen Namine, a fabled Keyblade appears in his hand. He is perplexed, and he lusts for revenge. However, he is tormented by an also vengeful voice in the back of his head. He goes to the blades, a secret underground resistance movement, who have their own reasons for fighting for the greater good.


"Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" I screamed at the retreating soldiers. They killed them! They killed my family! The Queen and her damn soldiers! I was going to make them pay! I was born to be tough and battle-ready, but this was too much!

Then a strange light engulfed my hand, and soon a blade with a black handle that is offset from the blade as opposed to being aligned with it, and the guard is equally misaligned. The guard is a dull gold color and joins with the shaft of the blade to fully enclose the handle. The shaft is grey, thin, and has a very slight curve outward. There are three thin, dull gold lines that decorate the middle of the shaft. Two short bars connect the main blade to the teeth. It's teeth are grey like the blade and have a wing-like shape. They are comprised by five curved bars that decrease in size the lower they are on the blade. The chain token is a green gem with two silver feathers spiraling around it. I kind of, I don't know willed it away, after I heard strange voice in my head to do so.

Wait, I knew exactly what it was. It was a fabled Keyblade. The Queen had one, and so did two of the Blades. They were revered by many, but with the soldiers, everyone ran away when they came, for they knew chaos would erupt. I helped them escape once, and one girl hit me for it. They may be revered, but I thought they were all assholes. I wasn't that far off either. They were my only hope of revenge.

As I neared their camp, I felt something poke my back. "Hands behind your back." I heard a feminine voice order.

"And what if I say no?" I asked as I drew my Keyblade.

"Are you on our side or hers?"

"I want revenge for them killing my family!"

"Turn around."

I spun, and narrowly dodged a swipe to my head. Then it was pointed at my neck.

"Wait, you're that boy I hit all those years ago for ordering us to get out."

"I was weak then," I swept her feet from under her, and mimicked her actions. "Just like you are now."

"_Kill her._" The voice told me.

I began to push my blade into her throat.

"Who goes there?" a boy about my age with very messy chocolate brown hair came out from the camp. "Answer my question."

I withdrew my weapon.

"Roxas Hikari. I'm joining."

"I'll decide that you cocky bastard. Why?"

"They killed my family. I want revenge."

"That's what they all say. How can we trust you?"

"You look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying."

"Ok, fine, your skills are commendable, not like the other saps that we have using magic."

"I told you who I was, now it's your turn."

"Sora, leader of the Blades."

"You look pretty scrawny to be leader."

He didn't listen; he was helping the girl up.

"Hey sis, you okay?"

"I'm fine, what do we do with him?"

"Let him join before he turns."

"But-"

"Just because you lost doesn't mean you should hold a grudge. Hey, catch him up on the situation while you're at it."

She growled as he walked away.

"Alright kid-"

"Stop calling me that little brat."

"It's Xion. Now, Roxas, as you know we're trying to overthrow the Queen so the right King can take his place."

"Who's the King?"

"King Mickey. Now we were in need of members, that's the only reason he let you join."

"Are you sure it wasn't because I beat your but without any of your special training?"

"Quiet, where did you come from anyway?"

"I was raised on a farm, raising cattle, stuff like that. I was trained by my father in the way of the blade since I was very little, so I don't need a crash course."

She led me to a nearby tent.

"As much as I hate to say, and believe me I don't want this either, you'll have to sleep in my tent."

"I'll sleep outside if it means that much to you."

"No, it would give us away to easily. You will sleep on the floor though."

"Fine, I wouldn't want to sleep with a wimp like you anyway."

"Whatever. What do you know about the Keyblade?" she asked as she sat on her bed.

"Two of you and the Queen have it. It' a weapon to be used with people with pure hearts, and we have the ability to sense one another."

"What you also don't know is that it is the physical reincarnation of past wielders, most likely an ancestor of ours. Mine was a girl named Aqua. Sora's is a boy named Terra. Queen Namine's is the girl named Kairi. I don't know who yours is."

"I don't care. I'm going to sleep."

I was forced awake the next morning.

"Get up!"

I was Xion's voice.

"Why?"

"We have missions and responsibilities here. If you don't get up, you're getting out!"

"Who's going to make me, you?"

"We would like to welcome a new member!"

"That's my cue."

I hopped up, and stepped out.

"His name is Roxas Hikari, a fellow Keyblade Wielder!"

Gasps came from the rest of them, and they stared at me. I willed it to my hand.

As the commotion died down, everyone went back to things being normal.

"Roxas." Sora began.

"What?"

"Who do you wish to be your mentor?"

"I have to choose?"

"Yeah, that's how things work. They show you what you have to do to prove yourself."

"Hmmm, Xion."

"What?" she yelled as she came out of the tent. "Oh no, no, no, choose someone else!"

"Nah,"

"Alright, just don't kill her." He commented as he walked back to his tent.

"You arrogant, cocky, spoiled, stupid, idiot!"

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Your reaction. So what goes on around here?"

She growled and slapped me.

"I hate you with a passion. Why did you choose me?"

"I wanted to piss you off. Now, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Fine, me and Sora and are leaders, I'm second in command. Over there is where the mages sleep. Sora sends us on mission stealthy or not in an attempt to bring back peace."

"Well, looks that that isn't going well."

"What did you say?"

"She's still killing people. Including innocent families like mine. I'd say you've done a pretty horrible job."

"I can fire you from our horrible job just as easily as he let you in!"

"Fine, fine, go on."

"Since you already know how to use that thing, you should go ask Sora if he has something for you to do. I have to go with you, sadly, since you just _had_ to choose me as your mentor."

I headed into Sora's tent.

"Good, I have a mission for you two."

"What is it?"

"You two are to _quietly_ take out a nearby by outpost of the Queen's men."

"Why?"

"Why not? It'll get you in the swing of things."

"Pft, fine."

I walked out and told Xion.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

We hid in the threes.

"Okay, there's about ten of them in all. Three are guarding the thing. This ought to be easy." She informed me.

"Since when were you friendly towards me?"

"Since I had to, now go take out the three watchmen."

I climbed down. I picked up a rock, and threw it in their direction. They went to check it out, and with their back turned, I slit their throats from behind. Then I quickly jumped back into the trees.

"Okay, all clear. Let's burn this place to the ground."

"No, it'll attract too much attention."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Take out the men inside, what else?"

"Fine, lead the way."

"Don't tell me what to do."

We hopped down, and snuck over to the window, where two of the soldiers were. We quickly took them out when we thought everyone wasn't looking. We were wrong.

"So much for the element of surprise." We hopped in, and quickly slashed through everyone inside.

"You idiot! This is all your fault!"

"My fault? It was both of ours. Come on, let's go back."

As we headed back to camp, we gave the report, got scolded, and I went off to bed. That was an easy first mission.

I woke up the next day to smoke.

"Ambush…"

I shot up, and saw the whole forest was on fire. Nobody else had woken up yet.

"Xion! Xion, get up! The camp is on fire!"

"What?" she asked sleepily, but as she smelled the smoke, she began screaming "Get up you fools! Fire!"

I joined, and soon, the camp was surrounded by soldiers. Even Queen Namine herself was there.

"Hello peasants."

"Namine." Sora mumbled. By now, all of us had drawn our weapons.

"You are all hereby under arrest."

"Not likely. How did you find us?"

"Your little friends kindly took out our decoy, signaling us that you were nearby."

"So you set the whole forest on fire? Innocent people will die! They needed the trees so they could stay warm."

"I don't care about anything other than eliminating the lot of you, now turn yourselves in."

"You do realize these men and women will die before taking orders from you. Especially the ones that you've hurt."

I felt a sword poke my back. It seemed that way for the others too. I suddenly stabbed the guy, and a fight broke out. I went straight for Namine, but Sora got to her first. She seemed skilled, but I took out regular soldiers anyway. Then I was suddenly stabbed in the leg. I got really pissed off, thrust my hand forward, and he went flying into a tree, dead.

"How did I-?"

"_You didn't, I did._"

I didn't have time to think about it. I continued slashing through soldiers as fast as I could. Then I was sliced in the side, and man it hurt like hell. I fell to one knee.

"That's right boy, kneel before your Queen."

"You're not my ruler!"

The others had taken out their fair share of soldiers too, and eventually, it was just Namine. Then she just ran away. I looked at the others. They all had blood coming out of at least some part of their body.

I probably had the worst of it though. Blood was pouring out of my side, and my leg. Xion came to me.

"Roxas! Are you okay?"

She had a cut right beneath her lip, and what looked like a dislocated shoulder, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a couple days.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me."

"I do, but you're still one of us."

"Brother and Sisters. We have won a great battle, with our now battered enemy. This is a day to be remembered, for better, or for worse." Sora called out to everyone.

"Here, let me see you shoulder."

She leaned towards me, and I yanked on her shoulder, relocating it.

"OW!" she said a little too loudly.

"You're welcome."

"Here, let me help you up."

I pushed myself to my feet, and limped to Sora, ignoring her.

"Sora, what do we do now?"

"We make a new camp."

"Sora, take a look around. Don't you see that we aren't in a good condition to do that?"

"We have to or we risk even greater injuries."

"Worse than mine?"

"Yes, but we'll have you looked at after we travel. We have some spare cloths, to stop the bleeding. Those will last us until Xion and I can look and check on everyone's wounds."

"Fine, I'll go tell them the news."

I told everyone, and they all groaned.

"We have to get to a safer spot. If we don't you all could end up worse than me."

They all groaned, but got ready for travel. We only carried essentials, and luckily, I didn't come with any, so I didn't have to carry anything. I limped near the front.

After about three hours, Sora decided we would camp there. Everyone set up their tents, me and Xion included, and got ready for bed. Xion and Sora however had to check on everyone first. I waited a long time before someone came to me.

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey Xion."

"Looks like…"

"An injured leg, and a sliced side, yeah yeah yeah, could you, like, stitch it up or something?"

"No, but we're going to wrap it up."

She wrapped my wounds in cloths.

"Thank you Xion."

"You're welcome Roxas. Oh, and one more thing." She punched my leg wound really hard. I screeched in pain, and yelled. "Goodnight." She said sweetly.

"Bitch."

"Fucker."

We both fell asleep.

The next day, I had to train with Xion. Why is it always her?

"So, Xion, what was your child hood like?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, I told you mine."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay, fine, but I will find out eventually."

"Not likely."

The next week, that was what I did. It was mostly us recovering, and we all did. Then I overheard Sora briefing Xion.

"Okay, sis, this is a very important mission."

"What is it?"

"You have to infiltrate the castle. Make sure you don't get seen."

"Hey." I said while walking in. "I kind of overheard you. Can I go with?"

"No, two Keyblade wielders would give you two away."

"Then why don't you just send Lea or someone else?"

He thought about it. "Fine, but stay as far away as possible. I wouldn't want two of my closest friends getting hurt."

"Got it. If I can kick her butt, I can protect it too, I hope."

She growled, and we headed off. Since we don't get tired (usually), we ran the whole way. When we got there, we climbed one of the towers, not attracting any guards, and got to a safe spot.

"Okay, we're going to go to the top of the church, where Namine normally is with her soldiers."

"Isn't that a bit sacrilegious?"

"Focus."

We jumped for it extremely far like we normally do, and climbed the rest to the top. What we saw shocked us. She was speaking, to dark creatures. Ones that lurk in pure darkness.

"Go, find them. I don't care how long it takes. Bring them back alive."

They disappeared into the shadows. She started to walk out, but then she stopped. Suddenly, the glass beneath us broke, and we fell to the floor. Xion and I were knocked out cold on impact. We woke up in a cell.

"Oh god, what just happened?"

"…"

"Xion?"

I looked over, and she was still unconscious. I put her on the small bed in the cell, and looked outside.

"Hey guard, where are we?"

"You're in the dungeon genius." He answered broodingly.

"Who're you?"

"Not anyone you should know."

"Alright smart-ass, how about just your name?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Could you get us out of here?"

"That's a stupid question."

"So? Might as well try anything and everything. We have to report back afterwards you know."

"Anything you say against the Queen will be held against you."

"Thanks captain obvious."

"Whatever."

After that he was silent. I went next to Xion. I had an unwelcome feeling to protect her at all costs, I don't know why.

Soon, she stirred.

"What happened?"

"Uh, we fell."

"I know that. Where are we?"

"You're in the dungeon genius." I said, copying Cloud's words. "I don't think they'll find us here."

"They will. They'll eventually come get us, if we don't get out first."

"How do you know?"

"He's my brother. We love each other. We're his friends. When we need him to be there, he'll be there."

"Hmmm, until then, I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor, like always, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"…Now that was a stupid question, Cloud!"

"I see you've made a friend with the guard."

"He reminds me of me, except…more brooding, anyway, what do we do?"

"Nothing, not until we have the chance to escape, and since this cell is not sound proof, they'll now double the guards."

"I just thought of something, why don't we just bust out?"

She point to the eight corners of the room. They had little electric shockers.

"One of our captured spies told us that she placed those in the cells so we don't summon our Keyblades."

"Well, that's not very convenient."

We waited.

"Hey Cloud, do you have a family?"

"…"

"I used to, before she killed them."

"…"

"Why do you follow someone like that?"

"Because we have to."

"Huh?"

"She'll kill my wife if I don't help her."

"But why don't you and your wife join us? We're safer than them."

"You don't know what you're talking about kid."

"I know plenty. If that's the case, why didn't she do that for me?"

"She didn't see any reason to. They were better left dead."

"Don't you ever talk about my family that way ever again!" I yelled.

"Don't talk to me ever again, or I'll kill you now."

I turned back to Xion. "Heh, he reminds me of you when I first joined.

She slapped me.

Xion lay down.

"Hey Xion, you never told me about your family."

"For the last time Roxas. Drop it. Let me sleep the headache off."

"Goodnight Xion."

The next day, I woke up in _her_ presence. You know who I'm talking about.

"Well, well, well, Roxas, I always knew you were special."

"You're crazy lady."

"Trust me, I've known about you from the beginning. The reason I killed your family was to attract your attention. You need love, nourishment."

"_Revenge._"

"Is that Ventus in there? Anyhoo, we used to be friends you know, me and Xion."

"You are one crazy, strange, power-hungry, er rather attractive, deranged woman, you know that?"

"Why thank you. Now, I will give you one chance. If you join me, you can have your family back."

"W-what?"

"We didn't actually kill them, well, we did, but…We stole their hearts, like we do everyone. I'm sure I can find your parents' hearts in that mess. Then things can go back to the way they were before. All you have to do…is kill her."

"Why?"

"My dear Roxas, do you want your family back or not?"

By now, Xion was awaking. Some guards restrained her.

"You!" she yelled. "You're going to pay for hurting all of those innocent people, you bitch!"

"Silence her!"

One on them put their hand on her mouth.

"Now, do it, kill her."

Xion looked at her, then me, and looked at me pleadingly.

I summoned my Keyblade, and held it at her neck. "Sorry" I muttered as I raised it, and swung it with all my might.

The guards' heads dropped to the ground.

"I have a new family."

I picked up Xion, and leapt away. She struggled against me, not wanting to be man-handled.

"Roxas! Put me down!"

I leapt out of the castle, and into the trees. I set her down, and cut her bonds.

"You idiot!"

"What?"

"You almost killed me!"

"But I didn't."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I got us out, we found out some important stuff, and you got to insult her, what's not to love? Come on, let's go back."

"Fine, but you are not to mention that in the report."

"Yes, mom."

We ran back, and reported.

"Where were you two?"

"Uh, captured?"

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No."

"Are you alright?"

"We're fine, just a bit of brain damage from the fall."

"Good, you are dismissed."

"_You aren't supposed to be here!_ _You should be getting revenge! If you stay I'll take over._"

"Piss off." I said to the voice as I fell asleep.

For the next week, we've been overrun with attacks from the soldiers. Then one time, Namine came herself. She walked into the camp, all high and mighty.

"Xion!"

She came out of the tent.

"You!"

"Relax, I only wish to have conversation."

"Why would I-?"

"If it means that much to you, have Roxas over there see it from the trees."

She reluctantly agreed not to kill her, and I watched.

"Xion, I'm sorry."

"Nothing can be forgiven. Namine, you've taken too many peoples' hearts. Give them back, and stand down. Then we'll trust you."

"It's not your trust I wish. You want to trust me. Remember all of the good times we've had?"

Xion was near tears at the memories. "Shut up!"

"We used to go to the hill, under the tree."

"Shut up!"

"Sora would come with us sometimes, and we would laugh and have fun together."

Then Xion broke down. She fell to her knees in front of Namine.

"Namine, you were everything to me! You were my best friend. Y-you always knew how to make me feel better. Then you found out that you could wield it, and now all you can do is this. Why can't things go back to the way they were?" she sobbed.

I leapt down, and pushed Namine away from her.

"Xion! Come on, let's go. Xion."

I started to pull her away.

"You killed them! I saw their blood on it! I'll make you pay!"

I had to drag her back into the tent. Even then, her arms and legs were shaking, and she was still sobbing.

"Xion, I-"

"Go away!" She yelled at me for the hundredth time. "I don't need you."

"You need someone."

"I need my mom and dad! I need Sora, but he's not here. Now I'm stuck with you."

"Xion, stop running."

"I'm not running!"

"Yes you are. You need to face her. You need to settle your differences with her so you can be driven by something other than revenge."

"_What about us?_"

Man, I wish I could take my own advice.

"Xion, get some sleep."

She obeyed by yawning and lying down. I did the same.

"_Let me show you. One of my memories._" The voice said as I drifted into sleep.

"_Ven!"_

"_Terra! Aqua!" He ran to them, a boy with long brown hair, and a girl with short blue hair. "I'm so glad to see you again!"_

"_We're glad to see you too Ven." Aqua said in reply._

_He had just gotten back from his trip to the beach, and he was going to see his friends. They went to their usual spot. It was a cliff edge that looked over the ocean. Him and his friends always practiced Keyblade fighting there._

"_That's right." Terra exclaimed. "You me and Ven all have the same dream."_

"_To become the greatest knight in all of history." Ventus finished Terra's statement._

_Aqua smiled. Ven seemed really happy to see her smile. "All for one, and one for all, huh?" she asked._

Then I woke up. It was still dark out, and I decided to get some air. I found a spot on the top of the hill. Then I started humming "The Price of Freedom", a lullaby my mother taught me.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

I turned and saw Sora.

"I could ask you the same thing. I woke up earlier."

"…"

He sat down with me.

"The Price of Freedom."

"Huh?"

"Every Blade knows it. It's what we stand for."

"I was taught it by my mother."

"I see."

"So, what kept you up?"

"I stay up every night to keep watch. I go to sleep at the crack of dawn, get in a few hours, and then give missions when Xion wakes me up."

"I think you need to sleep during the night, like everyone else. I'll take watch tomorrow night. You get some sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to think anyway."

"Thanks, speaking of getting up, look who's coming."

"Hey, are you two 'bonding'?" Xion asked.

"No, I'm telling him to get a room."

"Got it."

She sat down with us.

I kept humming the lullaby, and soon they both joined in. When it was time to actually get up, we kept humming it, and then we stopped, mostly because we had to.

For the next two days, we trained. Then the night of the second day (unintentional Majora's Mask reference.), I had a strange dream.

It was me, meeting, another me?

"Hello, Roxas."

"H-hi?"

"I'm Ventus, your Keyblade."

"Okay." I said cautiously. "Why are you so obsessed with revenge still?"

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, but now I have more than just revenge to explain my actions. I have friends I need to protect. I have a responsibility now."

"Nonsense. They are not your friends. They are merely using you to get their _precious_ King back."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand Ventus?"

"Let me show you."

The scene changed to that same cliff that Ven and his friends hung out at. Then the soldiers came, and started to separate them.

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_

"_You are all hereby under arrest by order of Queen Kairi, for suspicion of starting a resistance movement to overthrow her highness."_

"_But what about King Mickey?"_

"_There is no King. Surrender and die!"_

"_What?"_

_Terra quickly slashed through some guards, and the ones that were holding Ventus._

"_Ven run!"_

_He freed Aqua, and they fought off the soldiers before they were slashed to the ground, dead, protecting him. _

"_No!"_

_I could tell he wanted to fight and avenge them, but he heeded their orders and ran for his life. Later that night, he went back to their bodies, which were still there in that same condition._

"_Terra…Aqua…I'm so sorry…" he sobbed. "I will avenge you!" He ran towards the castle and somehow made it to the throne room._

"_Kairi!"_

"_What do you want boy?"_

"_You killed them! You killed my friends, now I'm going to rip your heart out!"_

_He ran towards her. She smiled, and laughed maniacally before the ground beneath Ventus turned black and he started to sink._

"_My dear boy, you do not know a fraction of my power!" she laughed._

_Ventus started to cry. _

"_I'm sorry Terra. I'm sorry Aqua. I failed you." Were his last words._

_Then he saw that Kairi too was starting to sink into the shadows._

"_What is this? You would betray me!?"_

_Then he died, his heart was eaten by the dark creatures._

Then the scene returned to before.

"Now you understand? I needed revenge."

"But she died with you!"

"Her heirs still live, and they need to be wiped from any existence!" he yelled.

"Ventus. You are not using my body to wipe out an entire family line. If you do, you're worse than them."

He growled and attacked me, but then I woke up sweating.

"Hmm? What's up Roxas?"

I took a deep breath.

"N-nothing I'm fine."

"Come on, we both know you're lying."

"My Keyblade, now kind of wants to kill, for no _good_ reason."

"Did you have the dream?"

"What's 'the dream'?"

"It's the dream to figure out who your Keyblade used to be. Most of them died naturally, but some died a gruesome death. They become nearly lifeless, unless controlling a real body."

"Mine witnessed the death of his two best friends, and now he's vengeful and heartless."

"Tough luck."

"What is he takes control of my body?"

"He'll destroy the camp. If you explain it to Sora, he might have some advice."

I took her advice and found Sora sleeping.

I shook him.

"Xion?"

"No, sorry."

"Hey Roxas, what's up?"

"You know our Keyblades? Like how they are their past wielders?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yours and Xion's used to be a friend of mine, and now he's vengeful."

"Why?"

"Well, they were killed."

"By who? Who would do that?"

"Namine's ancestor. Now he wants all of her family dead, and he wants to take over my body to do it. What do I do?"

"Oh, I get it, well, the first option would be to calm him down, but I can already tell that won't work. The next is to let him take over, and we'll let our take over, so they can talk."

"There's also one more thing. Namine's ancestor, she died with him. She was swallowed by the darkness and it turned on her. I think that may happen for Namine too."

"So?"

"I think Xion still cares about her, somewhere in the deepest corners of her heart."

"We'll deal with that later. Right now, just let Ventus take over. We'll handle the rest. All you have to do is go to sleep."

We got Xion and went to somewhere where no one could get hurt. Then I just lie down and go to sleep. I was face-to-face with Ventus again.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. "To talk to Terra and Aqua again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just take control for the time being. Then you'll understand."

We both took a deep breath, and when I opened my eyes, I was in darkness. Sora and Xion were there too.

"Why are you two here?"

"Uh, to tell you the truth, we haven't ever tried this."

"What?!"

"It's not like anyone has dealt with someone like you or Ventus before."

"Hey!"

"So, what are they doing?"

"I hope they're making up so we can end this mess."

"I doubt it will be that simple. It'll probably take a couple more tries before they make up." Sora replied.

"Man, I wish I could see what's going on."

Just then, both of them keeled over. Sora held his leg as if it was in pain, and Xion held her arm.

"Something tells me things didn't go well." Sora said through gritted teeth.

I looked at them, and they were moving away.

"Uh, guys, why am I moving?"

I tried to walk back to them, but kept moving away from them.

Then I was back with Ventus, and he was running away from me.

I eventually stopped him.

"Ventus, what did you do?!"

"I-I-I-I di-didn't…" he stuttered.

When I woke up, I was covered in sweat. Sora nor Xion were anywhere to be found, but heard screams in the distance. I ran in that direction, and saw Sora and Xion still unconscious on the ground.

What was weird was like they were flashing in and out of existence, and when they weren't they were replaced with Terra and Aqua. I blinked a couple times and it went away, for now. I shook them both.

They woke up with a jolt.

"What happened?" Xion yelled.

"I don't know, Ventus didn't tell me anything."

"Well, whatever happened, it took a toll on all of our bodies."

Now that he mentioned it, I was exhausted.

"Let's get back and-ow god!" he attempted to stand up, but failed.

"I can already figure out how it went. He broke your leg and my arm, the bastard!"

"Sora let me help. Xion, can you walk on your own?"

They nodded, and I threw one of his arms over my shoulder, and we struggled back to camp.

The rest of them stared at us as we went into Sora's tent.

"Well, this is just perfect." Xion commented.

"What?"

"I can't fight and Sora's practically bed-ridden. That puts you in charge."

"What?!"

"She's right Roxas. Since you're also a Keyblade wielder, you were almost automatically third-in-charge."

"B-but what if he takes over again?"

"Then we'll lock you up so you can't get out. Did you know they made portable cells? They even have ones for us, can you imagine that?"

"Sora, focus."

"Right."

He leaned to my ear.

"Go past the top of the hill, walk 100 steps and climb the tree to your right every night after everyone has gone to sleep. You'll meet someone there, he's our unofficial spy. Don't tell anyone, not even Xion about him or any of the meetings. Don't ask."

He plopped down.

I guided Xion to her bed, and I stayed awake, waiting for everyone's snores.

After I checked to make sure they were all out, I followed Sora's directions. Before I could climb the tree, I felt a weapon poke my back.

"Who're you?" a high-pitched voice asked.

I turned around and swung at nothing. At first I was confused, until I looked down, and saw a giant mouse with big ears and…a Keyblade? What? It was Sora's except the colors were reversed.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Answer me, or you die."

"I'm Roxas, Sora's replacement until he heals."

"You're lying."

"Um, are you sure it's not this?" I summoned my Keyblade in front of him.

He jumped back.

"Why are you here?"

"Because Sora told me to."

"You're dead."

"Do I look dead? Like I said, I'm Roxas, not Ventus. Now it's your turn."

He didn't lower his guard.

"Yen Sid."

"You're our spy?"

He put his hand on my mouth. "Shhhh! Follow me."

We leapt up the tree, into its trunk. It was cozy, for a tree. Since it was a very big tree, there was room for wood furniture, and us put together.

"Yes, I'm your spy. Don't ask why. I have important news. The Queen said she was going to kill all of her troops in favor of her dark army. They can find you wherever you go. You have to stick to the high ground, and stay on full alert or everyone there is doomed."

"Okay, is there anything else?"

He handed me a piece of paper.

"Read it, give it to him."

"What?"

"No time, go back, before anyone wakes up."

He literally pushed me out of the tree, and I landed hard. I rushed back to the camp before dawn breaks, and ran into my tent.

"Where were you?"

I cringed.

"Hello? Earth to Roxas!"

"Yes, honey?"

"Where were you all night?"

"I was, um, out on the hill, keeping watch."

"Stop lying to me Roxas."

"Please Xion, just drop it. It was a favor alright? Ah, no more questions." I added as she was about to speak.

I sat down on the makeshift bed I made for myself, and unrolled the paper.

_Dear Ventus, 3/4/7 Age 2_

_We hope that you'll understand us. We already knew about the takeover. We're sorry we didn't tell you. After tomorrow, we'll never be able to spend a day together again. But we both promise that we'll talk again and apologize in person, whether it is in this body or not. We hope that you'll stay away and live long enough for us to see you again._

_With all the love and care in the world,_

_Terra and Aqua_

Hmmm, how did Yen Sid get his hands on this? Oh well. As soon as I fell asleep, I was met by Ventus.

He was still in his little state. I noticed the letter was still in my hand.

"Ventus, I have something for you."

I gave him the letter.

He quickly read over it.

"So everything I did was for nothing?!" he sobbed. "I-I can't be-believe I d-did that…"

"You injured them?" he nodded slowly. "Why?"

"I didn't believe them. They were dead. I couldn't accept it."

"Well, accept it, because you must've royally messed up with them."

Then I woke up.

Of course Xion had woken me up.

"Come on Roxas, don't be like Sora."

"Is he that hard to get up?"

"You have no idea."

"He got up for me."

"He what? A-anyway, you have to give orders to the mages. They've been waiting since Sora told them you were in charge."

"We wait."

"What?"

"We wait, stay alert, and don't get killed. We can't attack them right now. There is a massacre going on at the castle, and soon, we'll have to move camp."

"Why?"

"Namine is ditching her soldiers for her shadow monsters."

"Then we're the only ones who can stop them!"

"We have too few numbers right now. We have to be patient."

"But what about the innocent people? What about people like you or your family?"

"I know Xion! I know, and I hate it, but this is the best option. We have to at least wait for you guys to heal."

"…Okay, but if this backfires-"

"It won't."

I got up, and put a shirt on. Then I went to see Sora, Xion came with me.

"Sora, we have some bad and and…news. Namine's getting rid of her soldiers for those shadow creatures. They'll find us soon, so we'll have to move to higher ground."

"Okay, Xion could you, like, get two strong sturdy branches?"

"Okay." She left.

"Okay, Sora, Yen Sid gave me something for Ventus, now I think he's even more pissed."

"Try to keep him under control until we get to the new campsite. Then we'll see what you can do."

"Thanks."

Xion came back a while later, dragging two limbs from a tree.

"Thanks sis, you go tell the others that we're moving."

She left again.

"Roxas, can you make me two walking sticks?"

I fashioned them with my Keyblade. It was kind of awkward having to hold it forehand, but I did it.

"Thanks."

"What's the second one for?"

"Practice in case you have to do this again, plus it's a spare for when someone else needs it."

He limped outside, and saw that most tents were taken down, and the supplies were mostly on the backs of their respective owners.

I grabbed my stuff and the tent, and Xion helped Sora before coming back and getting her stuff. I led everyone to nowhere, just away from the castle. Near sunset, I don't know why, but everybody started humming "The Price of Freedom". It was kind of fitting. It showed the hardships you have to take to keep your liberty.

Then I saw the biggest, widest hill ever. I told them we would make camp there, because it was big enough, and everyone set up their stuff before the sun went down.

"_No, you were heading away from our goal!_" Ventus yelled in my head.

I ignored him, and went to sleep.

The next day went like any other, just the normal stuff now.

The next day however, I went to see Sora again.

"Hey, Roxas, about Ventus."

"He's bugging me."

"Do you want to try again?"

"Just us two?"

"Yeah, I don't know how a girl would take it."

"O-okay." I agreed reluctantly. We both went to sleep.

"Ventus, it's time, again."

"Here, I'll let you see through your own eyes I did when you let me last."

When I blinked, I was back in the real world, except Ventus was controlling me. Now, Sora was Terra, which was weird, but I guess it made sense.

"Ven."

"Terra."

"Why?"

"I didn't believe you."

"No, why did you just throw your life away?"

"I couldn't just let you guys die, and not do anything about it."

"I thought you would say that. Have you read our letter?"

"Yes."

"Then, you know we don't have much time. Ven, I'm truly sorry. If we would've told you, we would've run with you, but we had to protect you." Terra ruffled Ventus's hair. "But you have to learn to be more trusting."

"You're the one that raised me this way."

"True, but that was before Aqua came, then things changed."

"You grew a crush."

"I did not!"

Then Xion came in, as Aqua.

"Hey, what are you guys talking abou-"

"Aqua!" Terra cried happily.

"What is going on here?"

Ventus frowned.

"That's not Aqua."

Her image flickered back and forth between Xion and Aqua. Ventus summoned his Keyblade.

"You're both fake's!" he yelled.

Xion, or Aqua, or whoever grazed Terra's cheek.

"Sora, where had your head gone? Please change back."

Ventus was seething in rage, but he contained it, and ran away, barely out of the camp.

"_Ventus!_" I called. "_Stop right there. Give me back my body!"_

"No. I'm going to burn this place to the ground."

"_No!_"

He ran for the entrance, Keyblade in hand, and massacred them, or at least their shelter.

"Ven, stop!"

He turned, and we saw Terra coming for him, with his Keyblade drawn. The two of them had a fight, but Terra won, even with his injured leg. He just overpowered him.

Then we were knocked out.

When I woke up, I was in control again, except I was in jail.

"Oh, please tell me I'm with the good guys."

"Yes."

I looked up, and saw Xion.

"Which one are you?"

"Aqua, nice to finally meet you, Roxas."

"Okay, why am I in jail?"

"Terra, uh, Sora decided you were too dangerous outside."

"I understand."

"Terra and I wish to help in any way we can, but Ventus…"

"He won't accept it. He still wants blood. What is the damage?"

"Most of the tents, and some of the food, but that's all he could do before Terra stopped him. Can I talk to Ventus?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He's way too powerful for me to take back control."

"Please, I may be able to calm him down. I always have been able to."

"…fine, but afterwards, I have to talk to Xion."

She nodded, and I gave control to Ventus, because by now, with two past experiences, I could do that.

He let me see again.

"Ventus." Aqua greeted while smiling. "It's good to see you."

"Go away." He ordered as he turned away.

"Ven, I'm sorry."

"Don't Terra already apologized, leave me alone."

"I know you're mad, but please just look at me."

He reluctantly did.

"Thank you. Will you help us?"

"No, this stupid crusade of theirs is a waste of time. She's already won if they came to this dump."

"What happened to the Ven we used to know?"

"He saw his best and only friends die."

"Please give life another chance."

"Why should I?! Life betrayed all of us, all of the pitiful fools who are trying to bring back the peace."

"Ventus, please?" she held her and out. Ventus, I could tell, actually started to believe her, until Sora walked in.

"Xion, don't do that!"

"It's Aqua."

"Terra." Ventus said plainly.

"Don't call _me_ that. It's Sora."

"I'm sorry Sora, I tried, but I couldn't convince him."

"That's okay Aqua. Ventus give Roxas his body back!"

"Fine!" he said angrily. "I don't want to be in the presence of fakes anyway!"

Then I felt like I just woke up.

I was back alright, but now, they were flickering even more than usual.

"Roxas, what's wrong."

"I don't know Terra, or Sora."

"Roxas, you're blinking way too often. You look like a girl when you do that."

"Hey, Xion, or Aqua wouldn't say something like that. Raaaghhh! I hate this!"

"Roxas, you're sounding like Ventus." Aqua commented. "What is he doing to you?"

"I don't know. You two are flickering between each other."

"Unlock the door."

"Why?"

"We taught ourselves more than sword fighting. I have the ability to see through other peoples' eyes."

She came in, and held my head up. She put two of her fingers on my forehead, and then three beings were in my body, sort of. Then she was out, and back into Xion's.

"It's true. I don't know what he's doing, but neither me or Terra knows how to make it stop."

"You mean it's stuck this way? You have no idea how distracting this will get."

"It's because your mind is now split between you and Ventus. Ever since he first allowed you to see through your eyes when he was in control, you've been seeing this occasionally, correct?"

"Yeah, and a little bit before it."

"Hmmm, you'll just have to live with it for a while."

I sighed. "Fine, can I talk to Xion now?"

She nodded before collapsing on me, and then waking up.

"Roxas or Ventus?"

"The one that joined the Blades."

Her image was still flickering.

"Roxas, I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"That's okay, it's for the best. But in all honesty, we're all going for the same goal here, just with different methods."

"I know, but his is too barbaric, too savage."

"Too suicidal is what I would call it."

Then, Lea, our fire mage, ran in. "Sirs, monster attack."

"Crap."

"_Knowing them, they'll want to fight._" Ventus said more calmly than before.

"Terra is asking if they can fight for us."

They both turned to me.

"What?"

"What do you think?"

"How should I know?"

"You know them more than we do."

"They're better than all of us, and they know how to fight with injuries. Aqua's left-handed, while Xion is right, so she can fight regularly, and Terra knows how to hover above the ground, so he can fight regularly."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Sure, just don't let them get carried away."

They gave in, and went out to fight. When they came back, they had no injuries that they didn't have already.

"Ven, er, Roxas, we won." Terra smiled, or was it Sora? No it was Terra. Sora doesn't call me Ven.

"Roxas, has Ven taught you anything?"

"No."

"We could teach you everything there is to know."

"Too dangerous. He could take over at any minute. He's already stolen half my mind."

"Okay, well, we'll go give your friends some rest."

I nodded, and went to sleep.

"_You are all hereby under arrest by order of Queen Kairi, for suspicion of starting a resistance movement to overthrow her highness."_

"_But what about King Mickey?"_

"_There is no King. Surrender and die!"_

"_What?"_

_Terra quickly slashed through some guards, and the ones that were holding Ventus._

"_Ven run!"_

_He freed Aqua, and they fought off the soldiers before they were slashed to the ground, dead, protecting him. _

"_No!"_

_I could tell he wanted to fight and avenge them, but he heeded their orders and ran for his life. Later that night, he went back to their bodies, which were still there in that same condition._

I kept witnessing their horrible deaths at the hands of the Queen. Her guards slashed them while they were down, and killed them in the worst way imaginable, and scarred Ventus for the rest of his short life.

"No!" I yelled as I woke up. I was drenched in sweat, and was almost panting. "Oh, god, it must've just been a bad dream, of his."

I took a couple deep breaths, and tried to calm my nerves by doing push-ups and sit-ups.

"Hey there, I hope you aren't planning to escape." Sora said cheerily as he and Xion came in. Strange, they weren't flickering anymore.

"No, I know it's better if I stay in here."

"Roxas, it's not like he can take over whenever he wants."

"He will eventually. Eventually he'll have complete control over me, and then I won't be able to do anything."

"Then you'll just have to get stronger, and to do that, you need to train."

"I just don't want to hurt you guys anymore."

"Roxas, we don't blame you, it was his fault, not yours."

"Here, I brought us all Paupu Fruits."

"Thanks."

"You know legend has it that if a group of people share it, then their destinies' become intertwined."

"Then let's share them."

We sliced ours in half, and I gave one to Xion, her to Sora, him to me, and we all ate both halves.

"There, now what do we do?"

"You could come out."

"No one other than you two would want me anymore."

"Exactly."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked.

"Both."

Then I felt a small pain in the back on my head, and their images flickered again.

"Oh god, not again."

"Is it the flickering?"

Now their voices are intertwining too?

"It's worse." I replied. "Now both voices are coming through."

"Roxas," now Aqua's voice was saying Ventus. "I wish we could stop this, but we can't."

"Oh, Sora!" a giddy voice called from outside that was all too familiar.

"No. Namine couldn't have gotten past our defenses."

They walked out, but left the door open. I watched from the doorway. I saw that the shadow creatures were holding every single member hostage.

"Namine!" Terra was calling her Kairi. "Let them go!"

"I have one request."

"What do you want?"

"You two. You two are coming with me back to my castle."

"Will you leave them be?"

"Yes, if you do not struggle or fight back."

"…fine."

"No!" I yelled.

"Roxas, stay back!"

"You let him stay too." Xion ordered.

"Fine."

They were both taken away. I was locked back in, though I wanted to go save them. We waited for two days.

"Please let me out!" I yelled like I had been for two days. "I have to help them!"

Nobody listened. They all went about their duties, as if it mattered.

"No, I won't stand here and let them go without trying to help!" I was starting to lose control. "No. No. No. No! No! NO!"

Energy burst the whole prison down, and I was left confused.

"_You're welcome, now go._"

I nodded, and sprinted towards the castle. When I got there, I climbed to where me and Xion fell that one time. They were tied to stakes, and I could tell they were barely conscious.

Ventus tried to take over, but I held still.

"Now, who here in this court today agrees that they should be wiped from existence?"

They audience went wild shout "YES! YES!"

"The jury chooses stolen hearts. Now, let their hearts go to the strongest Keywielder in the world!"

The dark creatures in front of them stabbed their hearts, and they flew up…and into me.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

I jumped down and slashed them free.

"You!" Namine yelled. "Kill him!"

"No! I won't let you hurt them anymore!" I sounded like two beings. I looked next to me, and saw Ventus.

We had the same Keyblade, which was weird. We didn't have time to think about it. We were busy slashing through the dark creatures. Then, Yen Sid appeared. WTF?!

He started attacking with us, and he was good. Then I noticed Namine and Kairi were now separate beings too! I looked back, and the same thing was true for Terra and Aqua with Sora and Xion, except they were all dead. Dead…no! The thought filled me with fresh energy. I went directly after Namine, and Ven headed straight for Kairi. We all had a duel, changing opponents every couple of minutes, until eventually we killed them.

Before Namine died, I asked her one question.

"Where are my friends?!"

She laughed. And then she pointed at my heart. What?

Then both her and Kairi died, and then things went back to normal with one of every person.

"Please Yen Sid, I have so many questions."

"Don't call me that. Call me King Mickey."

"What?"

"If you were wondering what was going on, you were fighting in two different perceptions of the world simultaneously. The fight was so colossal; your vision was reality for the course of the fight. Next, your friends aren't dead. They're right there, in your heart, but to get them back, you have to give up yours."

"I will!" I said without hesitation. "I'll do anything."

"Brace yourself."

He stabbed me through the heart. I felt a strange sensation. I don't know if it was satisfaction, or relief, or worry. Then, when I felt the last thing I could feel, I knew it was love.

The last thing I felt, was mine and Xion's first and last kiss.

"The price of freedom…was pretty steep, huh?" I whispered.

Then I was greeted by the smiling faces of my parents, and I ran to greet them.

Three weeks later: at the funeral ceremony (Xion's POV)

"We hereby honor his loyalty to his friends, by granting him the title of knight." King Mickey said. Everyone clapped.

Since Roxas gave up his heart and life, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua have been freed from ours, and they've rekindled their friendship. Every Blade came to the funeral; even Ventus came despite his differences.

I miss him, a lot. But he's in a better place now, with his real family, where they can be together forever.

"I believe it was fate that brought him to us." Sora started his speech for Roxas. "The moment he came, I knew we had a lot of work ahead of us. But there was also something else. Something hidden inside him that he let out in front of us. He let us in his heart, and we did the same for him. He'll always be with us, despite how far away he is, and I hope he's happy now. May peace be with him."

I decided not to do a speech because I would break down in tears, like I'm not right now, but I would like to say this. He was the best friend anyone could ever have. After everyone said their farewells, I stayed.

"Roxas, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I want you to know. I love you, and I'll always miss you. No one could ever replace you, and I'll never forget you."

I left behind something special for everyone to see.

Roxas Hikari

A True Warrior

A True Blade

A True Friend

Never To Be Forgotten

As I turned around, I was met with a shock.

"_It can't be him._" I thought.

"Is your name Xion? Roxas sent me."


End file.
